


Bad Things Happen

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chapter Titles are essentially Trigger Warnings and Additional Tags, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Occasional Humour, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: Blood, sweat, and tears.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. passing out from pain

**Author's Note:**

> ow

Its like fighting his shadow all over again. 

Hyrule's side burns in agony. Through the ringing in his ears, he can just make out Legend's voice snapping for something to bite onto, but its too late; someone presses down on his ribs and Hyrule's eyes roll back in his head, dead to the world.


	2. anger born of worry

"Have you taken leave of your senses? Of all the foolish things, that was what you chose to do?!"

Wild's ears instinctively turn downwards as the manic grin slides off his face. Without realising it, he takes several steps back.

"I'm - I'm sorry - "

Time lurches forward suddenly, and Wild can't help the scared flinch he gives. 

He's still startled when, instead of being hit, he is pulled close in an embrace.

"Don't ever do that again," the Old Man says shakily.

Wild slowly brings his arms up to wrap around Time's back.

"I won't," he lies.


	3. hair matted with blood

"Sky? Sky, are you awake?"

Something is gingerly touching his hair. Sky blearily opens one eye to get a good view of the world turned on its side.

"The Surface. Did I...?"

His head aches with the force of a hundred grey tornadoes. Worse, the familiar weight of his sailcloth has disappeared.

He must have made a rather rough landing.

The thing - person? Is feeling around his skull. Prodding at it, searching for something. Every now and then his hair is pulled in a way that just screams  _ wrong. _

"Stop..." Sky murmurs. "I'm tired, please..."

"No, no no no, Sky, don't go to sleep!"

_ Sorry, stranger,  _ Sky thinks guiltily as he drifts away.


	4. big brother instinct

Something has been niggling at Wind's mind close to an hour now, and as the Captain finally sits down with his head in his hands, Wind realizes at last what it just might be.

"Hey," Wind says, burying into Warrior's side with a deceptively casual smile.

Warriors jerks, hands falling away from his face to stare down at Wind in surprise.

"Sailor? What are you doing?"

"You look like you need a hug," Wind offers in explanation. He hugs Warriors' middle so tightly the taller hero wheezes slightly.

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention, but what makes you think I need a hug?"

"You're sad," Wind says. He too is forlorn. "And you're missing home. You're missing family."

Warriors blinks. He scrubs as his eyes, breathing hard.

Wind runs a hand up and down Warriors' back. He knows how it feels. This he can soothe.

"Its okay. You can let it out now."

Warriors' eyes fill with tears. He buries his face in Wind's hair and weeps.


	5. asthma attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any medical inaccuracies in my description 😬 by all means yell at me if need be

Sky's chest constricts painfully with every panicked attempt to catch his breath. There's a weight, much, much too heavy, pressing down on him, crushing his lungs and restricting his air intake.

Legend glances back at him, face wearing the annoyed frown that everyone knows well by now to be an expression of worry.

"I'm fine," Sky wheezes weakly, managing only a weak parody of his usual reassuring smile. "I just need a minute - "

He's most definitely not fine, as Sky doubles over, coughing and choking on air that isn’t there.

"Bull, you and I both know you need much more than a minute," Legend snaps quickly, hastening over to support Sky just before his knees give out.


	6. distress call

"Can anybody hear me?"

The wind and the rain lash at his skin, an all too familiar sting. The storm has yet to lose the terror it induces. The fear it brings.

"Please - if anyone can hear me - " Wind cuts off with a yelp, shying away from the crack of thunder that makes his hair stand on end.

"Guys, please, War, Time, anyone - " Wind curls around the pirate's charm in his hands, trembling against the gale. Tears pour down his cheeks, no longer distinguishable from the rain.

"I don't know where I am," Wind cries hopelessly. Lightning strikes the ground, far too close for comfort, and he makes himself even smaller.

"I don't know where I am."


	7. more expendable than you

Twilight knows Time's future better than Time knows himself. Time will have a child with Malon, wander back to the Lost Woods where he was raised, become the Hero's Shade, and wait many lonely years to ease his regrets.

Twilight hates knowing.

He hates knowing for a number of reasons. The biggest one though, is knowing he can't change it.

Time will suffer time again. But at the very least, he will have some happiness with his wife and child. There is still much for Time to do.

What is there left for Twilight?

He tries not to think about those he's leaving behind when he jumps in front of a fatal blow, meant for the man he never thought he would come to know so well.


	8. please don't leave me

"Great Goddesses above, please have mercy."

A boy shorter than his age would suggest, and yet still far too young for the trials set upon him, clings desperately to the still form of his last living relative.

Sweat dripped from Four's temples, soaking into his headband. The heat of the forge only halfway through the work shift, usually nigh unnoticeable, now felt suffocating.

He hadn't been gone for long. Had he?

Only the powers that be could ever make a design so cruel.

"Please," Four whispers. He lets his head fall forward to rest upon his Grandfather's unmoving chest. "I - We can't do this without you."


	9. hospital stay

The Chain is silent from their place outside the infirmary ward. They are unused to such places. Only the Captain has experience with such formalities, and he is currently on the other side of the wall, talking with one of the staff over their downed companion.

No matter the setting, it is always going to be a sombre mood that sets upon them when one of their number is injured beyond the repair of a simple potion.

Though the reassuring smile the Captain gives them when he returns is perhaps enough reason to be thankful for such a place.


	10. bedside vigil

Warriors is used to watching over his soldiers while they sleep.

Never before has he kept vigil for a companion so dear.

He tentatively pets Wind's hair. Sandy yet soft, young yet so terribly marred by the blood and dust of the battlefield.

Warriors sighs.

"Why did you have to be another child soldier, sailor?"

Someday his back will break from staying up late and well into the night, prying weary eyes open to see the great dull sun.


	11. stumbling and staggering

Rarely does Wild regret his explosions. Now though, he kind of regrets this one a lot. His scars are going to be yelling at him for days.

Its a herculean effort just to put one foot in front of the other. He nearly face plants far too many times to count.

All his stumbling and staggering and not quite falling over is worth it in the end though, because he meets Wolfie halfway back to camp.

The great proud beast sprints towards him, turning back into the form of his brother mid-stride.

Twilight is there to catch Wild when he finally lets himself fall. And for now, that's more than enough.


	12. bound and gagged

Legend  _ hates  _ being gagged. It prohibits him from swearing and snapping at his captives.

_ They'll come for me and they'll be a lot less nice when they come for you fuckers! _

He can't say that with the rag tied around his head.

He can't flip them off either, not with his hands tied behind his back.

Those are a little easier to loosen though. His wrists thank him for it.

Though his pride hates to admit, he has to wait for his friends. As much of an experienced hero as he is, he can't take out this many all by himself.

The shit he's going to get from Pretty Boy sucks, but the agonising wait for rescue is going to be a lot worse.


	13. survivor's guilt

Legend is only alive because the rest of them are dead. A whole island of people, gone.

Real or not real? Is there a difference anymore?

Sometimes he wonders if he was better off leaving the Windfish be. Let it sleep, and let him sleep on the bottom of the ocean.

But then Wind will wander over to bug him, inquisitive eyes dark with hidden secrets, and Warriors will send a friendly jibe his way, and the memories float away like a girl's voice on the wind.


	14. adrenaline crash

Sky ran himself into the ground to save Sun. Traveling with the Chain is, thankfully, slower paced.

Mainly because half the time they don’t even know what they’re supposed to be doing. Going with the flow is much more agreeable with him.

So whenever they are caught up in a fight that lasts longer than the usual five minute skirmish, of course Sky is going to be feeling it later.

They just keep coming and coming. Sky doesn’t think he’s fought this many enemies at once since the race down to Ghirahim’s sacrificial ritual.

…not exactly the nicest thought to be having right now, but it does convey the intensity of the situation quite well.

Actually, make that more monsters than that one time. Sky’s heart is racing fast enough to give the Silent Trials a run for their rupees.

If only he could catch a breath.

Sky is so tired he’s wired. When Warriors at last gives the all clear, it finally dawns on Sky just how badly his limbs are shaking.

With a great, airless sigh, Sky slumps to the ground, truly and utterly exhausted.

He’s not moving unless Hylia Herself decides to grace him with Her presence.


	15. taking the blame

Sky is responsible for everything.

Four’s disassociation from his own body and identity.

He’s responsible for that.

Time’s many sad fates over a timeline split by unspeakable demons.

He’s responsible for that.

Twilight’s sadness when the sun begins its descent below the horizon.

He’s responsible for that.

Warriors’ trauma and constant wariness hidden by a charming and deceptively open facade.

He’s responsible for that.

Wind’s loss of innocence due to seeing and breathing with the dead and the undead.

He’s responsible for that.

Legend’s jaded bitterness in the face of hope.

He’s responsible for that.

Hyrule’s barren and lonesome upbringing in a world fraught with bloodthirsty monsters.

He’s responsible for that.

Wild’s death and subsequent loss of self.

Sky is responsible for all of that.


	16. can't go home

Hyrule can't go home. He doesn't know where home is anymore. Is it even still a place? Or was home a person?

Well, he thinks morosely to himself. If that is true, then home is long dead, in any case.

There are so many graveyards in his Hyrule. He hadn’t thought so prior to traveling with the Chain. Now, though… Now he knows that so many graveyards are not normal. 

It took him a while to find this one.

The gravel crunches beneath his feet as he searches through the rows. When he at last finds it, it is not by name.

The presence at his back is for once not a monster, but a kind and friendly spirit. Hyrule kneels before the grave and bows his head in reverence.

“I miss you. Wherever you are, I hope you found happiness.”

The epitaph has long since worn away, and the gravestone is rough like any other rock beneath his fingertips.

The flowers he leaves are much softer.


	17. accidentally hurt by a friend

There’s a rustle in the bushes behind him. Link stiffens.

Something steps forward. Towards him.

_ Monster! _

“‘Rule?”

Link screeches and swings around, fist catching the sneak across the cheek.

Hyrule realises what just happened when Legend swears loudly.

“Oh no!” Hyrule’s hands fly to his mouth. “Legend, I am so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Legend says, voice more nasal than usual. He’s covering his face as well, but for reasons more pained than shocked, horrified, and embarrassed. “You have a mean left hook, ‘Rule. I’m impressed.”


	18. friendly fire

Green doesn't want Red to feel guilty. He knows his sweet, gentle counterpart would never mean to hurt him. These burns, these screams, they're just the result of an honest mistake.

The horror which Red looks at him with as he falls will haunt Green to their shared grave.


	19. used as bait

His companions lower him into the pit, bit by bit. Wind stays alert, scanning the darkness for any sign of movement.

There's a tug on the rope, and Wind glances up to see his friends' faces peering down at him, an odd hole in an otherwise pitch black ceiling, light shining behind their heads like some sort of divine halo.

"End of the line," Time calls, and Wind nods at the echo.

Bow drawn and arrow knocked, Wind waits, dangling over a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Come on, smell me," Wind mutters. "Show yourself."

A minute passes in wary silence before Wind's ears swivel, picking up a deep rumbling sound below.

Traveling towards him.

"Finally."

Out of the darkness rises their target. A giant eyeless serpent, fleshy body more like than of a worm than a snake, snapping jaws full of razor sharp teeth and acidic saliva.

"Come on, up you come."

The serpent's nostrils flare, and the rumbling rises in pitch from a low drone to a dreadful screech. Wind's ears lie flat against his head, and he cries out, reflexively dropping his bow.

"Shit!"

There is a tug on the rope, and suddenly he is being pulled up.

The serpent rises after him, absurdly long tongue flickering out of its mouth to try and snatch Wind out of the air.

Wind is pulled back over the edge right as the serpent rockets out of the pit, its ugliness exemplified in the light.

Twilight steadies Wind as the others storm their catch.

Wind massages his temples.

"I have a headache," he grumbles irritably. "And I lost my bow."

"We'll get you another one," Twilight says kindly, patting Wind on the shoulder. "I'm guessing you don't exactly want to go 'fishing' again?"

"Fuck no."


	20. caught in an explosion

The guardian was huge, towering over Legend like some sort of boss or mini-boss. A hulking, unnatural spider made of metal.

It was ugly as fuck, Legend decided. And unfortunately for Legend, the guardian's laser was pointed right at him.

Distantly, Legend could hear the champion's voice screaming at him to run.

Legend smirked wryly.

"You wanna dance? Lets dance."

The guardian fired right as Legend activated the bombos medallion. The resulting collision was one of the most impressive explosions Legend had ever witnessed.

And then time caught up with him, and everything went black.


	21. cabin fever

No offense to Wild. His house is lovely, really, even if a little bit strange on the inside.

Its just, how does he expect eight eccentric action-wired heroes to stay cooped up in one enclosed space for months on end without going stir-crazy?

_Wild should count himself lucky he's not a collector of pottery,_ Time thinks.

"Good morning," Wild greets as he walks into the kitchen. He stops in his tracks at the scene before him.

Legend and Warriors are fighting. Legend wields a broomstick while Warriors brandishes a mop. They are serious in their bout, no trace of friendly banter present. No, they're all hisses and growls.

Wind has somehow climbed on top of the larder and now cheers for whoever takes the offensive. He jumps up and down on all fours, the shelves rattling and threatening to topple as he cackles and bares his teeth in a devilish grin.

Hyrule stands a ways away, looking hopeless as to whether he should step in or cheer his predecessor on.

Sky sits at the table, leaning forward with his head pillowed on his arms as he sleeps. Twilight is in the seat next to him, contemplating a jar of what is likely alcohol.

Four is nowhere to be seen. It is as if the smithy vanished off the face of the earth.

"Good morning," Time replies casually as Wild takes several long moments to process.

About a minute goes by before Wild finally composes himself. He shakes head his tiredly. 

"I'm too emotionally drained to deal with this. I'm going back to bed."

Wild turns on his heel and walks back the way he came.

"Bye," Time says at the same time a plate hits the wall and smashes into a million pieces.


	22. be careful what you wish for

If only they had met again under better circumstances.

Mask had cried. Wind had cried. Even Warriors had cried.

"I can't say goodbye to anyone else! I can't say goodbye to another place I've started to call home! It isn't fair! I can't keep making the only few friends I have in the world just to lose them again!"

"I don't want to go. I don't! I don't want to leave, I don't want to be forced to go, because everyone I leave behind is forgotten! I won't let this be a dream! I can't let it!"

"Why? Why do they have to go? Please, Hylia, Golden Three above. Please hear me. I know, I know they have worlds of their own waiting for them. Sprite has a friend to find, and the sailor has a family. But can't you let them stay just a little while longer, now that we have peace again at last? Why does goodbye always have to mean forever?"

All those tearful heartfelt pleas for nothing.

They weren't answered until a year later for the Captain and the Sailor, and several decades later for the boy who came from the forest.

Tears were shed that day. Tears of joy and laughter and pure utter happiness.

And tears of sorrow.

Because like before, there would always be a fight. There would always be a war.

At least they had each others' company, while they lay bleeding out on the floor.


	23. nightmares

Twilight walks through a trail of corpses. 

Wind is on his back, eyes missing, expression frozen in terror. Warriors lies next to him, the Captain's once handsome face pulverised, outstretched hands reaching for his little brother.

Four is in pieces, littered across the ground, drawn and quartered.

Sky is on his front, his back having been ripped open, massive twin gashes trailing down between his shoulder blades.

Legend and Hyrule lie back to back. Legend is unmarred and peaceful, as if he died in his sleep. In contrast, Hyrule lies in a shockingly large pool of blood, his skin ashen and grey.

Wild has been vaporized, nothing more than dust floating in the still air.

Twilight walks past the bodies of his family without looking back. He comes to a stop behind the tall form of the Old Man.

Time is standing in front of a full length mirror, gazing into it with his back to Twilight.

Twilight looks past Time to the mirror's reflection.

Blank white eyes stare back at Twilight.

"Aren't I pretty?" Says the broken voice of a dark god.

Time's head turns. Without moving the rest of his body, Time turns his head to face Twilight. There's a loud, ominous  _ crack, _ and Time's head falls to the ground.

It rolls to a stop at Twilight's feet. Skin and muscle wither away before his eyes as the head takes the form of an old, tortured spirit.

The one-eyed skull looks up at Twilight in eternal judgement.

"What did you do?"

Twilight wakes up screaming.


	24. hidden scar

"I wonder, what can I use to hurt you?"

Wind keeps his mouth clamped shut as the Yiga circles him like a hawk.

"Physical weapons are predictable. No, I'd much rather use something less… boring."

The Yiga grabs Wind's head and tilts him back, forcing Wind to look the blasphemous eye in the eye.

"What are you hiding under that miscoloured scruff, I wonder?"

"Nothing," Wind says too quickly, and winces when he realises his mistake.

Though its face is covered, Wind can hear the excited smile in the way the Yiga laughs and claps its hands

"Sure there isn't."

The Yiga produces a small, sharp knife from somewhere. It flicks the blade between its fingers with practiced ease.

"Show me."


	25. suffocation

Sky had watched his Sun be enveloped by amber, protected through the years he would pass by in blissful unawareness. Time had mentioned the same happening to the Zelda of his time experiencing the same crystaline fate, though for more malicious means.

That's what this has to be now, Sky thinks, as he pounds away on the inside of his odd mineral cage. There is nothing benevolent about this.

Its small in here, smaller than what he'd seen when he had to say goodbye to his Sun for the… second? Third? Time. He can't quite remember. Everthing is starting to get a little hazy.

There has to be a sky over his head somewhere. If only he could feel the openess of the sky right now. He wouldn't have to feel so pressured and stressed.

Sky bangs weakly at the inside of his mineral prison.

Its getting harder to breathe.

"Help.. me."

Sky eyes roll back in his head. He slumps against the side of the crystal.

Its over.


	26. exposure

Link slumped against a tree, weary and pained. Blood seeped between his fingers where he pressed his hand against his side.

It was a futile effort, he knew. The wound was too deep. He had nothing left to heal with, and the fairies were long gone.

"Fuck," Link grunted.

He let his sword fall from his grasp, landing with a soft _thump_ on the grass. He wouldn't be needing it much, not where he's going.

At least his end would be spent in the place he considered his beginning.

As life left him, so did his flesh and blood.

Link opened his eyes and stood anew, a mountain of old, regretful bones.

"What more must I give?"

His afterlife was given at the blade of a Hyrulean soldier, who thought him nothing more than a common monster.

He did not cease to exist.

He drifted.

A Shade of a Stalfos.

"How much longer must I wait?"

Until a Hero born of courage rose again.

"To who must I pass on my knowledge to ease my regrets?"

The Hero of Twilight.


	27. tongue-tied

The moment Wind set foot in the temple, his tongue rolled back on itself in his mouth.

There were muffled sounds of horror and disgust from behind him. Wind silently agreed.

A few seconds later his tongue unrolled and he was allowed to work his jaw properly again.

"What the  _ fuck?! _ " Legend shouted.

"That wasn't pleasant," Sky mumbled.

"At least we didn't get the life sucked out of us," Wind said blithely.

The various complaints paused as the rest of the Chain turned to stare at him.

Wind smiled innocently.

"What's the matter? Tongue-tied?"


	28. harmful healing

Hyrule took a deep breath in and gritted his teeth.

Magical light illuminated his broken leg in the dark.

It was nasty and gory as all hell.

"No cuccoing out of this," Hyrule muttered to himself. "I have to steel my courage."

Hyrule focused his magic.

There was a loud, sickening  _ crack _ as the bone moved back into place.

Hyrule howled and bit back a sob.

Just because it looked better didn't mean it didn't hurt.


	29. i will punish your friend for your failure

"I warned you of what would happen should you failure to carry out my orders," the Reflection spat. "And yet the Goddess' filth still live."

Four shook his head frantically. Tears stung the corner of his eyes.

"No. Please, I'm sorry. I'll do it, I'll be better. I just need more time."

The Reflection slammed his hand down on the burning forge.

**"I HAVE GIVEN YOU FAR MORE TIME THAN YOU DESERVE!"**

Four flinched away. Tears ran down his face and stained his hands.

The Reflection drew back, eyes cold.

"You must learn the consequences of disobedience. For your failure, I will punish your dearest friends."

The Reflection leaned down, forcing Four to look him in his burning, _red_ eyes.

"Though if I were you, I wouldn't consider myself having friends at all for very much longer."

Four's eyes widened.

"No, wait - !"

The Reflection disappeared with cruel laughter echoing in his wake, leaving a weepy little boy behind, lost and alone and completely and utterly shattered.


	30. prisoner exchange

"So good to see you again, dearest Link. Where in the world have you been?"

"Cut the shit, Cia," Warriors snarls. "Let my brother go."

Sky smiles gratefully at Warriors, despite the heavy chokehold Cia has around his throat.

Cia raises an eyebrow.

"How disappointing. And here I thought you were at least one with flair for the dramatic." 

Warriors' eyes narrow dangerously.

"Legend, if you would."

Legend nods. He walks to stand by Warriors' side, dragging with him an unconscious man by the hair.

Cia's mouth turns downwards.

"Take him," she says flatly, and throws Sky at their feet.

By the time Warriors and Legend rush to help their friend up, Cia and the unnamed man are gone.


	31. angry mob

Wolves are hunters. Predators, not prey. And yet Wolfie spends more of his time running away than he does running to.

Another town, another name. Another mob of ordinary people turning against him with harsh words and sharp weapons to drive him out.

All because of how he looks.

Which yes, he understands. Wolves are dangerous. No-one, not one of these people know what he really looks like on the inside.

Blood and guts on the pavement.

A good outcome for the innocent civilians.

But a horrible demise for a creature so human.

Wolfie runs. He runs and he runs and he runs.

He's faster than the mob. He's safe from their knives and pitchforks.

But wolves have excellent hearing, and he'll never be far away enough to be  safe from their screams.


	32. tied to a pole

Time shifts awkwardly and sighs. His armour wasn't exactly built for this. 'This' being tied to a pole on a rival pirate's ship, with his arms stretched behind his back and up above his head.

He can't feel his wrists anymore, and he suspects the swaying beneath his feet is not caused by the movement of the waves alone.

Time is passing slowly for Time, and not much seems to be changing. So he decides to take a nap.

He wakes to the sound of fighting, and is greeted by an apologetic young sailor upon opening his eye.

"I'm sorry we took so long," Wind says as he climbs the pole to untie the chains holding Time immobile. "They took you to uncharted waters, so I couldn't warp us here with the Song of Gales."

Time grunts as his arms are released. He shakes his head.

"It's not your fault, Sailor. You did excellently. Thank you for finding me."

Wind doesn't say anything.

Time struggles to turn his head. 

"Wind?"

There's a dark chuckle as an enemy pirate side steps into view. He's tall, broad, and well-muscled. In his large arms he holds Wind, dirty hand plastered over the boy's mouth. His other hand grips Wind's jaw, ready to snap his neck.

Wind's wide eyes meet Time's own. But then, to Time's horror, Wind sags, and his eyes slide shut in resignation.

The pirate bears his teeth. One of his canines glints gold.

"Tell your men to give it up, or the runt dies."

Time tilts his head to one side.

"No," he says flatly, "I don't think I will."

Time grabs the chains tying his torso to the pole and yanks. They come flying off, and he uses them to lash out at the startled pirate.

The pirate goes down, head bleeding and neck gaping, and Wind starts to fall with him.

Time catches Wind before he hits the deck.

"Are you okay, Wind?"

Wind coughs and nods. Then he beams.

"That was amazing! How on the Great Sea did you do that? You are so strong!"

Time laughs. He pats the top of Wind's head fondly.

"Stick with me next time at Malon's. I'd love to show you."

Wind nods furiously. He pulls the Biggoron Sword from his spoils bag and offers it to Time, who takes it gratefully. With a cheeky salute, Wind leaps back into the fray, ready to assist their brothers in mopping up the last of the enemy pirates.

Time runs a finger down the blade and exhales shakily. That could have gone a lot worse. If that pirate had moved his arms on reflex…

No. Time shakes his head. He's not going to think about it.

There wasn't anything else he could have done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
